1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker structure having reinforced external terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit interrupters having larger ratings, such as the draw-out type breaker or metal-enclosed switchgear, are provided with multiple connectors on each pole to multiply the number of contact areas in order to minimize electrical resistance and the resulting heat generated thereby. Associated with such structures is the problem of increased short circuits in high rating circuit breakers, such as 100,000 to 150,000 amperes. When a short circuit occurs in such breakers, high magnetic forces developed from the current often cause the rear connectors, draw-out stabs or bus connectors to deform and thereby damage the circuit breaker and surrounding structure.